Sentimientos Confusos
by LeanaticForeverMonchele
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Todo ocurre despues del 04x14, luego del reencuentro Finchel. Aquella noche derivara en algo mas? Recordar a Finn o a Cory como modo de homenaje
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Rachel en NEW YORK...

Finn en LIMA...

Kilometros de distancia, y circunstancias decisivas...

POV Rachel:

Estamos a 17 de marzo, hace 1 y un poco mas fue la boda frustrada de , donde termino siendo una fiesta para todos los EX Glee Club, ese misma noche estuve con Finn, el seguia en mi cabeza, a pesar de que aqui en New York estuviera con Brody ya no sentia lo mismo, los meses pasaban y mi mente estaba super confusa.

Aqui en el apartamento estoy con Santana y Kurt, debo asumir que con mis amigos la paso increible pero se que Santana esta tratando de averiguar algo.

Hoy tengo una prueba de baile en Nyada estoy mas que preparada, pero se que mi querida profesora me va a hacer esta prueba imposible. Tengo que elegir una cancion para poder interpretar al ritmo de pasos lentos casi como si fuera Ballet pero no lo es, quise volver a mis raices de Glee Club y elegi " I Just Can't Stop Loving You", rezandole al cielo que entre todos mis pensamientos revoltosos con Finn no me confundieran eligiendo esta cancion...

POV Finn:

Aqui estoy suplantando a MR. Shue en la secundaria, me gusta mucho estar el Glee Club ayudandolos desde mi experiencia, les soy sincero hace un mes que no hablo con Rachel aun me pregunto por que seguimos comportandonos como chicos de 16. Me encantaria ir corriendo a buscarla decirle que deje al idiota de Brody.

Me encontraba dando clase y suena el telefono miro la pantalla muy silenciosamente llamada de Santana me preguntaba que queria asi que pedi disculpas a mis alumnos y sali a hablar:

F: "Santana que paso?"

S: "No sabes lo que descubri"

Pov: Rachel

NYADA 3 minutos prueba de baile "Cassandra July" profesora, mis nervios no eran buenos, y cada vez me sentia peor, me llamaron, ingrese y comenzo la cancion. con ella recuerdos de mientras cantaba con Finn, no llego a terminar la cancion que sali del lugar llorando...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dos:

Finn:

Mi conversacion con Santana me dejo saber que el novio de Rachel vende su cuerpo, asi que aqui estoy por sorpresa yendo hacia New York a salvar a Rachel, cuando me bajo del tren me sorprende un mensaje de Rachel "No se si por que te mando mensaje a vos, pero NYADA no es para mi, por favor decime por que me dejaste venir, sufro demasiado".

Luego de ese mensaje marque instantaneamente a mi hermano Kurt avisandole de mi llegada y si Rachel estaba ahi. El solo me dijo "Rachel esta aqui".

Asi que tome el primer taxi que vi y me dirigi al lugar.

Rachel:

Mi prueba de baile fue un fracaso, le mande un mensaje a Finn no recibi respuestas y despues Santana llego gritando a casa diciendo que Brody vendia su cuerpo. Solo me encerre en mi cuarto a llorar, necesitaba una ayuda extra alguna solucion a mi cabeza. A penas quedo sola en el apartamento suena el timbre voy a atender y me encuentro con la persona mas esperada FINN...

R: Finn que haces aqui?

F: Vine a verte

R: te necesitaba

F: me vas a dejar pasar?

R: si pasa, perdon soy descortes

F: no pasa nada

R: Gracias por venir realmente lo necesitaba.

F: Brody esta aca?

R: no y no lo quiero ver nunca mas en mi vida Finn

F: que paso?

R: El vende su cuerpo, me mintio muchisimo tiempo. - y comenze a sentirme horrible- permiso ya vengo.

Finn:

Me quede en el sillon esperando, las ganas de matar a ese personaje llamado Brody surgian de mi mente, derrepente siento a Rachel arrojando y sintiendose mal, corro hacia donde ella estaba y la ayudo, cuando ella termina me abraza me sentia muy mal al verla asi, la vida estaba siendo demasiado injusta con ella. Solo le dije: que sientes Rach?, ella me dijo "no lo se, solo quiero volver a Lima Finn esta vida me esta lastimando"

Ahi comprendi esta no era la Rachel Berry que yo conocia.


	3. Capitulo 3:

Capitulo 3:

F: Rach no puedes pretender volver tu tienes un talento unico, si vuelves perderias la oportunidad de tu vida.

R: Finn necesito volver a Lima, yo antes no me sentia tan mal, te podria ayudar con el Glee Club no se podria hacer algo mejor, volver a ser la chica pueblerina que aca no logro ser...

F: y tu vida aca?

R: en NYADA no me van a necesitar, Kurt trabaja y entro a NYADA y Santana estaria encantada de que yo me fuera y si me preguntas por Brody NO TENGO GANAS DE VERLO FINN Y ME ENCANTARIA QUE ME ENTENDIERAS Y NO ME FORZARAS A TOMAR OTRA VEZ UNA DECISION A LO LOCO!

F: no me dejas hablar, que te parece si vamos por unas vacaciones en Lima, y si te sentis mejor volves. - Rach se abalanzo sobre mi abrazandome- Bueno parece que te gusto la idea.

R: si, veni conmigo.

FINN:

Ver la sonrisa iluminada de Rach cuando le dije que iriamos a Lima de vacaciones me encanto aca estoy, viendola armar su valija, esta tan rara, tan linda, hace mucho tiempo que la amo, no se si es correcto decirselo luego de todo lo que paso, pero me voy a animar. Asi que mientras estaba buscando en su armario remeras para llevar, la atrape de la cintura y le dije: "Rachel Berry ya no te me escapas mas" - y ahi nos sumimos en un eterno beso que duro muchisimos segundos hasta quedarnos sin aire.- Ella me miro y solo me dijo "Finn te amo perdon por todo lo que te hice pasar" y ahi si fue ella la que poniendose de puntas de pie logro atrapar mi cuello bajarlo un poco y me beso, jamas crei que iba a exisitir otra oportunidad con ella pero si aqui esta.

Rachel:

Si supieran lo loca que es mi vida, aqui estoy entre medio de besos con Finn, si con Finn, volvimos y soy la persona mas feliz de la tierra, voy a ir con el a Lima para unas vacaciones. Luego de una larga sesion de besos y caricias, no senti la puerta y derrepente solo oigo unas palmas de la persona que menos queria ver... Brody.

B: "bravo Berry, e?, estar con tu ex en el mismo cuarto donde tu y yo dormimos"

- senti a Finn alejarse de mis caderas e ir contra el-

F: Fijate como le hablas a Rachel tarado!

B: y vos? caradura a que no sabias que ella estaba conmigo?

F: si, lo sabia pero me canse de saber como ella sufre, y vine a recuperarla como mi futura esposa...

B: como dijiste?

F: futura esposa dije...

- y a partir de esas hermosas 2 palabras que iban a cambiar mi vida por completo vi como Brody trataba de tirar a Finn al piso y Finn solo respondio pegandole-

R: BUENO BASTA! Brody si te menti, estuve con Finn en San Valentin, pero tu me mentiste con algo mucho mas importante...

B: en que te menti Rachel. Habla!

R: Decime que no es cierto que vendes tu cuerpo y por eso desaparecias todas las noches?

B: Como lo supiste?

R: No importa como lo supe lo unico que importa es que TERMINAMOS en este mismo instante y quiero que te vayas YA! de mi casa.

B: asi de facil cortas con una relacion, por este violento?

F: e como - R: VIOLENTO EL NO ES, AUNQUE SEA EL NUNCA ME MINTIO BRODY NO TE QUIERO VER MAS.

Y asi lo vi alejarse de la habitacion en donde Finn y yo estabamos, Finn me ayudo a terminar mi valija cuando la estaba por cerrar Brody llego a despedirse.

B: Rach perdona todo lo que te hice, gracias por darme lugar, y... nos vemos en NYADA.

Al decir esta frase, se dio vuelta camino, y senti un portazo con unas risitas de afuera...

F: Vamos a ver quienes son?

R: espera primero... que sientes por mi?

F: miles de sentimientos juntos Rach, los mismos o mas grandes de los que sentia cuando estabamos en Lima, TE AMO Rachel Berry.

R: y yo te amo Finn Hudson. - beso-

Kurt y Santana: awwww de que nos perdimos?

R: historia larga...


	4. Capitulo 4: New Life?

Capitulo 4: "Nueva Vida en Lima"

Finn:

Pasamos una hermosa cena junto a mi hermano Kurt, una gran amiga como lo es Santana y Rachel, que decir de Rachel. El momento mas fuerte de la noche fue cuando ella les dijo a sus amigos "los voy a dejar solos por un tiempo, Finn y yo volvemos a Lima". Y la parte mas dramatica de la noche, luego de lo que dijo Rachel, Kurt fue lo mas loco "COMO? Y ABANDONARAS NYADA CON TODO LO QUE TE COSTO? QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA RACHEL BERRY Y VOS HERMANO COMO TE SUBIS A ESA LOCURA".

Despues todo se mantuvo pacifico, y aqui estoy en la cama de 2x2 de Rachel, acostados, abrazados, luego de decirnos de mil maneras diferentes cuanto nos queremos, me cuesta darme cuenta que luego de muchos meses de estar separados, volvimos a ser los de antes. Pero me fijo en la sonrisa de Rach y eso me tranquiliza para poder dormir.

La alarma suena, ambos despertamos, llegamos a la cocina dejando nuestras valijas en el living y nos encontramos con Kurt y Santana que ya habian preparado el desayuno, comimos entre amigos, saludamos y nos fuimos. Nunca dejaba de preguntarle a Rach si estaba segura de la decision que habia tomado.

Rachel:

Aqui estoy dejando New York junto a la persona mas importante del mundo. Finn. Volviendo a casa volviendo a Lima, volviendo a ser la chica que tanto necesite ser. Algo dentro de mi esta cambiando aun no se lo que es pero ya no me siento igual. El viaje en tren de regreso fue dificil porque no podia descansar me dolia el cuerpo, Finn decia que podia ser por los nervios que pase en estos dias.

Llegamos a Lima y me parecio raro ver a Burt esperandonos en la estacion de tren. El nos dejo frente a un edificio, y yo mire super rara a Finn el solo me dijo que esperara. Entramos y el portero saludo afectuosamente a Finn, seguimos hacia el ascensor y llegamos al piso 9. Finn me dijo que saliera, El se hizo cargo de mis valijas y derrepente lo veo agarrar una llave y me dice "Bienvenida a Casa". No caia en lo que estaba viendo era un hermoso apartamento. El solo me dijo "necesita unos arreglos pero tu los podras hacer cuando quieras", yo le respondi "me estas invitando a una Vida Nueva en Lima?" y el me dijo "SI".

El resto del dia se baso en ir hacia la casa de mis padres los cuales se emocionaron al verme y una hermosa cena en la casa de los padres de Finn.

Dia 2 en LIMA:

Levante sintiendome nuevamente mal, y sin Finn a mi lado, el me habia dejado una carta:

"Amor, tuve que ir a trabajar, cualquier cosa conoces a la perfeccion donde estoy, te amo: Finn"

Cambie mis planes matutinos y cansada de sentirme mal me dirigi al hospital de Lima, me atendio una doctora de Lima muy afectuosa y ella al saber como me sentia hizo una pregunta la cual me dejo en blanco: "hace cuanto no tienes tu periodo"...


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: "Se agranda la familia?"

En el capitulo anterior:

Rachel se dirigio al medico luego de varios malestares.

Doctora: Rachel cuentame que tienes?

Rachel: vengo con Nauseas hace varios dias, y cada vez me siento peor.

Doc: hace cuanto no tienes tu periodo?

Rach:- quede totalmente en blanco ante esa pregunta, y saque mi libreta donde anoto todo y le dije- hace 10 dias deberia de haberme bajado.

Doc: Eres irregular?

Rach: no nunca.

Doc: entonces debemos hacerte varios estudios.

Rach: si por favor.

Las horas no pasaban los minutos tampoco, ya me habian sacado sangre y derrepente sale la doctora y me dice: "Rachel pasa por favor". Pase a su consultorio y le dije:

R: Paso algo grave?

Doc: no se que tan grave tomas el hecho de que estes embarazada.

R: enserio - mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-.

Doc: si, aqui estan los resultados si quieres esperar 20 minutos te puedo hacer tu primera ecografia.

R: Bueno esta bien - Sali del consultorio, las dudas me afloraban, seria de Brody o de Finn, mi celular sono "LLAMADA FINN" atendi:

Finn: amor donde estas?

Rachel: sali a dar una vuelta en un rato vuelvo a casa, vos donde estas?

Finn: tengo doble horario con el Glee Club

Rachel: Bueno...

Y en ese momento llaman - Rachel Berry al consultorio-.

Finn: en donde estas?

Rachel: no puedo hablar ahora despues te llamo chau.

Pase al consultorio, me pasaron un gel muy frio, y luego de unos minutos comenze a sentir un corazon.

Doctora: Bueno Rachel tienes 7 semanas y media de embarazo, el bebe esta muy sano y creciendo como corresponde.

Rachel: ah es tan bonito...

Doctora: quieres una copia?

Rachel: Si...

La Doctora finalizo la ecografia, me dio un dvd, y yo saque el celular y calcule 7 semanas y media, contando desde hoy hacia atras, y solo arrojo una fecha 14 de febrero, no quedaban dudas el bebe es de Finn.

Sali del lugar, y decidi ir a buscar a Finn a la secundaria. Comenze a pasear por los pasillos y me di cuenta que mi mano se alojaba en la parte de mi vientre. Estaba tan feliz, antes de llegar a tocar puerta en el salon del Glee Club, me encontre con una voz demasiado familiar. Si el profesor Shue me estaba llamando:

Mr Shue: Rachel que haces aqui?

Rach: nada unas vacaciones con Finn

Shue: volvieron

Rach: si

Shue: no sabes cuanto me alegro, alli adentro hay muchos chicos con ganas de conocer a Rachel Berry.

Rach: los puedo conocer?

Shue: claro que puedes, dejame pasar a mi primero.

Rach: Mr. Shue, antes de que entre, le molestaria que trabajemos en equipo Finn, Usted y yo?, creo que estos chicos les gustaria recibir otro bi-campeonato.

Shue: pero no vienen de vacaciones?

Rach: no lo creo.

Salon Glee Club:

Shue: Hola Gleeee! Les traje a una integrante muy importante de Glee... Ella es Rachel Berry

Rach: Hola a todos, es un gusto conocerlos - y ahi senti las corridas de mis amigos Tina, Brit y los demas. - Hola Finn.

Shue: Bueno Rachel ellos son el Glee Club de ahora. Chicos, les cuento que Rachel junto con Finn trabajaran junto a ustedes para las Nacionales.

Luego de una gran charla con todos los nuevos chicos del Glee Club. Le dije a Finn de volver a casa, mientras ibamos en su auto mis nervios aumentaban, como se lo diria?, como reaccionaria y sobre todo que pensaria?.

Llegue a casa y deje la cartera arriba de la mesa y corri hacia el sanitario.

Finn:

Rachel estaba teniendo una actitud muy rara, y mas cuando llegamos a casa ella tiro la cartera y salio corriendo, la cartera cayo abierta y con ella unos papeles corri a agarrarlos y en ellos decia "Analisis de Sangre Rachel Berry, prueba de embarazo: Resultado: Postivo".

Por que ella no me lo habia dicho, salio de la habitacion en donde estaba, y me dijo "Te lo iba a decir a penas llegaramos- vamos a ser papas estoy de 7 semanas y media"


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6:

Finn: Rachel yo, soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo!

Rachel: tenia mucho miedo de decirtelo, se que no era lo que planeabamos y bueno esto paso... bueno ya sabes

Finn: es una nueva oportunidad te das cuenta?

Rach: Si Finn, lo se

Finn: por eso es que hoy te habian llamado y me cortaste el telefono?

Rach: si Finn estaba en el medico y justo tu me llamaste

Finn: me dejas hablarle?

Rachel: claro es tu hijo.

"Hola bebe, hola mini Finchel bueno aca estamos MAMA Y PAPA, sabemos que aun eres muy chico pero ya te amamos con todo nuestro corazon, eres especial. Te amamos amor"

Rachel: eres demasiado tierno... - beso-

Finn: por que no me dijiste en el telefono, podria haber dejado las clases e ir corriendo.

Rachel: no queria que lo hicieras, la proxima vamos juntos.

Finn: la proxima que?

Rachel: la ecografia Finn aqui esta.

Finn: la podemos ver?

Rachel: claro.

Finn:

Juro ser el hombre mas dichoso del universo, tengo a la mujer que mas amo a mi lado, y esta embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo. Aqui lo estamos mirando, su primera ecografia, sentir como late su corazon, nunca fui mas feliz, hasta que esa felicidad se interrumpio por mi hermano Kurt el cual llamaba al celular de Rach.

Rach: Kurt que pasa? - que? - no lo puedo creer - bueno si chau.

Finn: que paso?

Rach: van a hacer Funny Girl en Brodway.

Finn: y que vas a hacer?

Rach: nada Finn estoy embarazada, no puedo hacer esfuerzos el casting es un mes y medio, por lo que voy a estar de tres meses y se me va a complicar.

Finn: te puedo jurar que todo tiene solucion.

Rach: que solucion Finn?

Finn: quisas el estreno no sea ya,,,

Rach: cuando lo vamos a decir?

Finn: Deberiamos esperar a los tres meses...

Rach: tienes razon...

Ir al otro dia al trabajo, junto con Rach y mi hijo fue un extremo de felicidad, pero habia que callar un poco hasta que el bebe fuera mas grandecito, para poder gritar la noticia a los 4 vientos si es posible, al llegar al Glee Club junto a se nos ocurrio dividirlos a los chicos y probar las voces de todos para hacer unas grandes canciones para las Nacionales. Cada grupo eligio una cancion y con las 3 canciones armadas New Directions directo a ganar.

Este mes y medio paso volando, el Club Glee habia pasado las Nacionales y con Rachel ibamos cada vez mejor, ahora estoy en la estacion de trenes esperando a recoger a Santana y Kurt que vienen de New York, llego el dia, hoy le vamos a decir a toda nuestra familia que Rachel esta embarazada y otras novedades mas. -

En la cena:

Burt: y a todo esto por que nos reunieron?

Rach: Bueno Familia, Amigos con Finn vamos a dar muchas novedades...

Finn: la primera

Finchel: Nos vamos a casar!

Padres de Rach: en serio?

Rach: si papis. nos casamos dentro de unos meses.

Finn: la segunda novedad es esta: - agarre a Rach hundi su vestido para que hiciera forma de panza y alli lo dijimos.

Finchel: vamos a ser papas!

Carole: oh por dios estoy tan emocionada, en que momento crecieron tanto?

- toda nuestra familia nos abrazo, y felicito, fue un momento fantastico, solo quedabamos nosotros y Kurt cuando el le pregunto a Rachel... "y con Fanny Girl como vas a hacer?"

Rach: toda la vida quise ese papel. en 3 dias con Finn vamos a New York, voy a ir a borrarme de NYADA y dar la audicion, quisas no sea para ya la obra y logre entrar...

Kurt: los quiero mucho chicos, y a mi sobrino/a tambien.

Finchel: nosotros a ti Kurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: "New York, Funny Girl, de a 3"

Rachel:

Aqui estoy de vuelta en New York, en la puerta de Nyada. Cuando me encuentra la persona que menos queria ver en el mundo... la profesora July. Luego de tanta quietud a pesar de trabajar en Lima mi embarazo se nota, ella me ve y me dice: " Pero si es la alumna desaparecida"

R: desaparecida no, aca estoy...

C: has engordado?

R: no, estoy embarazada.

C: solo tu dejas la carrera de esa forma.

R: yo no deje nada, y esto me esta haciendo muy feliz.

C: Perder NYADA no te parece suficiente.

R: Alguien pidio tu opinion? permiso.

C: tenes talento como para desperdiciarlo.

luego de una extensa charla con la profesora July. Fui a el casting de Funny Girl, Finn estaba al lado mio, estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer.

Productor 1: como te llamas?

- Rachel Berry, Lima Ohio, quiero ser Funny, y voy a interpretar "Don't Stop Believin"

Productor 2: Tienes una voz fabulosa

Productor 3: tendrias que bajar unos kilos y seras nuestra Fanny.

- Ante eso, estoy embarazada..

Productor 1: disculpa, estas fuera del proyecto.

- me encantaria que me escucharan vi Fanny Girl con 5, toda la vida quise ser Fanny, y ahora si estoy embarazada y a punto de casarme, mi felicidad se completaria con este papel, se que quisas quieren estrenar ya, y bueno tendre otras oportunidades, gracias por escucharme igual. Chau.

Productor 2: Le quieres transmitir algo a tu bebe? Dile que en 15 meses estrenamos Fanny Girl y que su madre es Fanny.

- gracias gracias gracias

Baje del escenario firme mi contrato, y me dijeron que en 8 meses comenzaban los ensayos. Finn me esperaba afuera con un ramo de rosas enorme y me dijo "volvemos a casa?". Y asi fue de regreso a Lima. En familia y con un Brodway que se aproxima.

En Lima todo era amor, paz y serenidad. Pasamos el almuerzo con los Hudson - Berry - Hummel family y despues fuimos al casamiento de mr. Shue.

Llegamos al lugar y comenzamos a ver caras conocidas, mas me sorprendio ver a Kurt y Santana pense que ellos no vendrian. Adentro estabamos todos los viejos y nuevos del Glee Club, en su mayoria se sorprendieron al ver mi incipiente pancita de 3 meses y medio pero yo estaba feliz.

Antes no hubiera sido yo si no bailaba toda la noche, pero ahora ya no estoy soportandolo mucho. Luego de esta noche sumamente especial al volver a casa pense que nada seria como antes, seriamos 3, viviriamos en New York, pero Finn? en que iba a quedar?

Finn:

Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, tengo una familia a punto de formarse, amigos y un trabajo, quien necesita mas?. Ser maestro es una de las profesiones que mas anhelo en este mundo, y conociendo como viene la situacion cuando Rach vaya a ensayar su obra yo me debere quedar con mi hermoso/a hija... Por eso es que puedo retrasar un poco mas los estudios, hasta que mi hijo sea grande y mi mujer una gran triunfadora de Brodway.

Mis amigos me dicen "si que la hiciste" y yo les respondo que nada fue buscado todo se fue formando poco a poco.

Dicen que la vida cambia rapidamente, yo lo tengo comprobado, nada avanza si nosotros no elegimos avanzar...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: "Crecer"

Finn:

Mi rutina era siempre la misma, me despertaba con Rachel al lado, la despertaba a ella, me iba a hacer mis necesidades, me duchaba, apenas salia Rach ya tenia el desayuno pronto, de ahi a ayudar a Mr. Shue con Glee junto con Rach, y por mi parte tambien ayudaba al equipo de futbol de la secundaria, luego venia el almuerzo, algun paseo de compras por la ciudad, cena familiar, y asi sucesivamente.

Rachel ya lleva 5 meses de embarazo, debo confesar que no veo la hora de ser una familia completa, de cambiar mi rutina, igual no hay nada como cada 15 dias ir a el consultorio del medico y ver crecer a el o la mini Finchel. Hoy tengo nervios, antes de ir a trabajar toca la ecografia de los 5 meses donde te dicen que sexo es el bebe que estas esperando. A Rach ya no la dejo manejar es muy peligroso, y cuando manejo yo y ella va a mi lado soy sumamente cuidadoso.

Llegamos a la clinica y enseguida nos llaman, le dicen a Rach que se pese, y luego la pasan a la camilla donde al fin vamos a conocer el sexo del bebe. Mientras que la enfermera la prepara el doctor me llama a que vaya a charlar con el afuera, me preocupo el solo me dice "Rachel esta excedida de peso, pueden ser dos factores, ahora con la ecografia lo sabremos", le pasan el gel a Rach y alli comenzamos a sentir latidos, el doctor me guinea el ojo y nos dice "Rachel, Finn por aca tenemos una hermosa beba y no viene sola, viene con una amiguita, dos hermosas chicas esperan". Mi cara es increible, y la de Rachel un poema, antes pensabamos en que era una bebe y ahora resulta que son dos...

Mientras ibamos en el auto hacia la secundaria tuvimos una charla muy hermosa:

F: aun no lo puedo creer 2 hermosas bebes.

R: lo se Finn y yo tampoco caigo.

F: es como si, la vida nos estuviera haciendo felices mas de lo que pensamos.

R: Me encantaria que una de nuestras hijas se llamara Amy...

F: Amy e Isabella Hudson...

R: suena muy armonioso.

F: te amo..

R: estan pateando Finn...

F: hola mis hijitas. Mama y Papa van a trabajar quedense tranquilas.

R: te amo tanto...

F; y yo a ti...

Rachel:

Resulta que todo en mi vida va cambiando, me voy a casar con Finn, Funny Girl se acerca, voy a tener 2 hijas que se llamaran Amy e Isabella. Mi familia esta mas unida que nunca, y hasta hablo con Shelby mas seguido, tengo a Kurt organizando mi Baby Shower doble y mucho mucho amor que me rodea...

Funny Girl me espera, pero no puedo dejar de ensayar, no me puedo quedar atras, si no necesito New York obio que lo necesito pero elegi la familia, NYADA puede esperar.

Este fin de semana es mi casamiento con Finn. Decidimos adelantarlo para ser Sres Hudson antes de que vengan nuestras hermosas nenas y antes de que mi panza siga creciendo.

Soy demasiado feliz al pensar que mis damas de honor son mis amigas de la secundaria: Marcedes, Santana, Tina, Brittany y para mi sorpresa mi querida amiga Quinn pudo venir en un parate de la Universidad hasta Lima, es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, seguimos riendonos como lo haciamos en la cafeteria de la Uni.

El vestido que Kurt me dio es hermoso, pero si parezco una ballena blanca con rastros de rosado, pero bueno.

El casamiento y segundo dia mas importante de mi vida (el primero va a ser el nacimiento de mis hijas) esta en marcha.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Simplemente quiero dedicar unas palabras antes de empezar este capitulo, quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que leen este fic y contarles que este capitulo fue unos de los que mas ame y me costo escribir en meses, este capitulo es lo que yo hubiera esperado que ocurriera, es un hermoso recuerdo a Cory/Finn y sobre todo espero sus comentarios a ver si ustedes lo sienten igual. **_

Capitulo 9: Sr y Sra Hudson:

Finn:

Nervioso, en la habitacion de mi infancia vistiendome, mi madre toca la puerta, y me dice "hijo te ves increible". Mi Smocking es demasiado prolijio, desde el baile de graduacion no uso este tipo de vestimenta, solo pienso en ver a mi Rach, Blaine toca a mi puerta y me dice "hermano es hora".

Bajo las escaleras ansioso pienso en las palabras que le voy a decir muy detenidamente, saludo apresurado a todos los invitados, y aqui estoy esperandola, para verla brillar. Y comienzo a escuchar unos acordes claro que los conozco son los acordes de "Faithfully". Y con ellos escucho la voz de un angel que empieza a decir: "Highway run, Into the midnight sun" agarro el microfono mas proximo y continuo nuestra cancion " wheels go round and round, you're on my mine", y asi como cantamos aquella vez en el campeonato del Glee Club, hoy hacemos la cancion por la mitad hasta que ella se acerca a mi su padre Leroy la entrega en mis brazos y va hacia donde esta su madre Shelby y su otro padre Hiriam.

El juez comienza con su discurso y llega la parte donde nosotros debemos hablar comienzo yo y empiezo a hablar "Rach, mi chiquita, la que en los principios del Glee Club me asustaba por su manera de actuar, la que me ayudo en mis mejores y peores momentos, la que se mantuvo a mi lado a pesar de todo, la que paso de Jesse Girl a mi chica, la que me dio el mejor regalo del mundo, la que cuando me sonrie hace que mi cuerpo ya no respire, la que me dio el verdadero amor, la que busque hasta el cansancio, la que se escabullia en mi ventana cuando dormiamos juntos, la que me va a dar el regalo mas grande dentro de pocos dias de ser padre, te amo mas que la vida, y te entrego este anillo como simbolo de eternidad, y que pase lo que pase podras encontrar esa luz al final del camino que tanto buscas. Si acepto"

Luego llego el turno de Rach: "Finn, la persona que me saco mis miedos, que me llevo a los mejores y peores lugares, con la que tuve miles de separaciones, pero nunca termino en una definitiva, eres el que me ha hecho mujer y a su vez la mas feliz del planeta, nunca podre igualar tu amor hacia mi, te amo para toda la vida pase lo que pase, y te entrego este anillo como simbolo de mi amor eterno hacia ti. Y si ACEPTO"

El juez pronuncio las palabras "son esposos a partir de este momento, puede besar a la novia".

Debo admitir que ahora que somos Finn y Rachel Hudson soy feliz. Fue una boda unica, y ahora estamos en una gran cena con nuestos amigos y familia, me queda una imagen grabada en mi mente para siempre Rach y yo bailando el vals con mis dos nenas en el medio. Como la familia HUDSON QUE SOMOS Y SIEMPRE SEREMOS ESTEMOS EN DONDE ESTEMOS.

_**Debo admitir que esta es la boda Finchel que siempre imagine, Finn y Rachel son y seran mis personajes favoritos de la serie para toda la vida, pase lo que pase, y si quise crear este capitulo para compartir con ustedes mis pensamientos. Que les parecio?**_


	10. Capitulo 10: De que es una familia

_Somos una familia:_

Soy Rachel Berry, estoy en Lima Ohio, deberia de vivir en New York, pero un accidente cambio mi vida por completo, olvide de tomar mis pastillas y aqui estoy finalizando mi embarazo en cualquier momento a espera de las 2 nenas que cambiaran mi vida para siempre Amy e Isabella. Estoy casada con la persona que amo hace muchisimo tiempo entonces porque me dije Rachel Berry? Soy Rachel Hudson, en unos meses comienzo a ensayar Funny Girl y bueno ahora veremos que depara el destino...

18/10: 8:35 am

Caminamos con Finn hacia la secundaria a una clase de Glee y derrepente senti una contraccion demasiado fuerte, Finn me miro, y yo le mostre el charco que se estaba formando y el solo dijo "llego el momento?" y yo solo dije "Si".

Aqui estoy hace 4 horas esperando a que el doctor me diga que llego el momento pero parece que faltara para eso, Finn camina de un lado a otro me pone nerviosa, pero yo estoy bien solo que no veo la hora de ver a mis hijas afuera.

Finalmente luego de largas 11 horas de preparto me encuentro en sala de parto con Finn agarrado de mi mano sosteniendome dandome animo, en un momento senti que mi cuerpo se desvanecia y alli fue cuando el medico hablo "vamos Rachel, se ve la cabeza vamos, vamos" y alli saque fuerzas de donde no tenia y escuche un llanto y vi a Finn despegarse de mi e ir a ver, el solo dijo "hola princesa, hola Amy, eres hermosa", el medico dijo "corta aqui por favor" y alli vi la segunda imagen mas hermosa del planeta Finn con Amy acercandose a mi para que la observara, luego de ver a mi nenita el medico recordo "Rachel, Finn, falta otra, Finn dale a la enfermera a Amy, ella la cuidara y Rachel se fuerte viene Isabella". 10 costosos minutos despues Isa estaba fuera y en brazos de Finn, y poco despues me dormi, habian sido las 12 horas mas largas de toda mi vida.

Desperte en una habitacion, blanca, claramente de hospital, y con Finn durmiendo a mi lado en el incomodo sofa de el mismo y la sonrisa de la persona que mas amo en la tierra me dijo:

F: Rach nuestras nenas son hermosas.

R: cuando las voy a ver?

F: en un rato cuando las saque de los cuneros.

R: gracias por todo

F: te amo

R: yo mas

F: "if you say so" si tu lo dices.

En eso tocaron puerta y ambos dijimos "adelante". Y alli entraron nuestras princesas en 2 cunas eran la perfeccion dos hermosas nenitas Finchel. Que cambiarían nuestra vida para siempre, apenas llegaron Amy lloro y la enfermera dijo "bueno papis llego el momento, Rachel le quieres dar pecho o complemento" y yo respondí "pecho". ella solo dijo acercarla a tu pecho y la beba sabrá que hacer y asi fue Amy succiono hasta que se lleno, al terminar hizo un delicado provecho y al dormirse Isabella hizo lo mismo.

Quede embobada viendo a las nenas y Finn me dice "Rachel tu le avisaste a alguien"

R: No Finn no le dije a nadie.

F: entonces avisamos.

Juntos escribimos un mensaje: "Querida familia ya somos 4, nacieron las nenas, estamos en el hospital". Sin que hayan pasado 15 minutos tuvimos a mis padres y los de Finn en la puerta apurados por conocer a sus nietas.

Carole: oh hijos que hermosas son. Mira Finn tienen tu nariz.

POV FINN:

Soy Papa y de dos hermosas nenas, aqui estoy con mi mama, Burt, Hiriam y Leroy, Rach y mis nenas en la habitacion y encuentro el papel que me dieron ayer en el hospital:

_Amy Barbara Hudson_

_2.150 kg - 45cm_

_Fecha de nacida: 18/10 - 20:05pm_

_Padres: Rachel y Finn Hudson_

_Isabella Marie Hudson_

_3.100 kg 49cm_

_Fecha de nacida 18/10 - 20:53pm_

_Padres: Rachel y Finn Hudson_

Ahi comprendi era padre. mis responsabilidades habian cambiado y sobre todo tenia una hermosa y grande familia.


End file.
